


reguri week 2020

by loopid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopid/pseuds/loopid
Summary: He can’t shake him off. They’re two parts of a cycle, two masses around a barycenter. By now, Blue’s not sure if it’s him always looking for Red or if Red was the one who kept coming back.Short fics based on the prompts for Reguri Week 2020.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. monday: distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: putting short summaries of each chapter bc some of them are oddly specific
> 
> 1: distance - blue's spent his whole life chasing red  
> 2: kiss - tiktok electric love challenge  
> 3: festival - blue and red go to twinleaf town in sinnoh  
> 4: alternate universe - dancer!blue au  
> 5: game night - kanto trio plays super smash brows brawl as anger management

10\. 

It’d been him in the lead during their trainer days, and Red would always be playing catch-up. Back then, Blue would never admit that Red was the better trainer. But he’d known, deep down, that Red’s skill with Pokémon far outclassed his own. And so even if Red was technically behind him, Blue had been chasing Red’s potential, hoping, begging, that someday he’d reach that level.

12\. 

Mt. Silver is cold and terrifying and Blue keeps coming back. He can’t help himself. He tells everyone that he’s just making sure Red is okay. It’s not a false excuse – Red had been worryingly thin the first time Blue had flown to the mountain. But it’s been a year now and the color’s begun to return to his cheeks, and at some point, Blue realizes he’d brave any storm to see Red’s grateful smile.

14\. 

Red shows up at the Viridian Gym one afternoon and Blue swears he’s hallucinating. Then he comes back the next week, and the week after that, and soon, Blue just accepts it. He leaves extra ice cream in the fridge, buys more Pokémon food for Pikachu, and when he gets back from the gym, Red and the food are gone.

16.

Blue had spent hours looking around in thrift shops to find a charger that matched with Red’s Pokégear. He gives it to Red on the mountain and makes him promise to use it. Then, Blue goes to another region to study. The people there gawk at his antiquated technology, and they’re even more surprised when he pulls out the latest model. It’s all worth it when his old Pokégear lights up on the last day of his trip, though. _I miss you_ , reads the single text.

Blue nearly drops the device.

18\. 

Unova’s far from home, but for a man who’d spent his teenage years alone on a mountain, Red’s not afraid at all. They get back to their hotel room after a long day of battling and Red tells him that Unova’s not like anything he’s ever seen before. Blue laughs. _Do you miss home?_ he asks. Red gives him a look, like Blue’s out of his mind. _You’re here_ , he says, as if that explains everything.

20\. 

Sometimes Red leaves without telling him. Sometimes Blue has to fly off for his work. He’ll be in Kanto, wondering if Red will show up at the gym again, or in Sinnoh, hoping Red would somehow be in the same Pokémon Center at the same time. He bumps into Red in Hoenn, and again in Johto, but Red always runs off before Blue can get enough of him. 

It’s when Red shows up outside of his own lecture hall at the Université de Kalos that Blue snaps. He pulls him aside and hisses, _You have to stop leaving_. There’s a dangerous glint in Red’s eyes when he says, _Make me stay_.

He’s not sure who leans in to kiss the other first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed writing but school's a lot of work, so I didn't spend as much time editing as I wished I could xD


	2. tuesday: kiss

Leaf was a bad influence.

Sure, Blue had been suspicious when she and Red had gone shopping one afternoon, and Red had come back with a shiny new phone. But that hadn’t been the worst part. Leaf had introduced Red to an app called Meloet.ta, which was apparently a video sharing platform.

Soon, Blue’s inbox started filling up with Red sending him links to Meloet.ta videos. At first, he’d humored his boyfriend, and the videos certainly were cute. He didn’t have time to watch everything, though, since he was balancing his gym leader duties with his own studies. Fortunately, Red didn’t seem to mind and slowly, the Meloet.ta emails stopped completely.

Blue thinks that’s the end of it. The app slips from his mind as Red gets over his new phone addiction. Life’s good for a while. Red learns to drive and Blue finishes another year of university. Leaf drags them along with her to do summer activities and he and Red made sure to come back to Pallet Town regularly to help out.

It’s a sticky August afternoon when it happens. Red’s driving back to Viridian and the car has the windows down and the speakers blaring. Red even does that thing where he puts his arm behind Blue’s seat to reverse out. If Red notices Blue’s flushed cheeks, he doesn’t show anything.

There’s actually a road from Pallet to Viridian now, but Pallet’s a small town, so for a while, it’s just Red, Blue, and the forest at their side. The wind rushes through their hair and the radio drones on. It’s some mix of pop songs, but Blue notices Red mouthing the words along.

A catchy song starts as they enter Viridian City. Red seems to really like this one, bobbing his head to the chorus as he turns onto the street where Blue’s apartment is. He parks the car in the driveway, but he doesn’t take the keys out of the ignition, fumbling out his phone instead.

Blue turns to Red for an explanation, but the other man carefully sets his phone on top of the dashboard. The song on the radio launches into its final chorus. Red taps his phone and that’s when Blue realizes he’s recording a video.

He catches Red’s eye and raises his brows, a question. Red just smiles cheekily at him.

The hook of the song plays once more, and Red inches closer in his seat. Blue flits back between him and the camera. Had Red planned this? The camera screen looks oddly familiar.

He just has time to register the logo when Red leans over and kisses him right as the vocal line soars.

-

It’s not until Leaf sends him a flurry of texts later that he realizes how popular Red is on Meloet.ta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Electric Love by BØRNS, based on the same trend from TikTok.


	3. wednesday: festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it really one of my fics if it doesn't have the Gen 4 kids in it?
> 
> // or, even though it's reguri week, I write a self indulgent chapter set in my favorite region.

Twinleaf Town is situated in the southwestern corner of Sinnoh, next to Lake Verity. It’s also the home of the annual Twinleaf Festival.

Blue remembers his grandfather taking trips to Sinnoh to give talks at the event when he was younger. But now that Blue’s in university, his grandfather’s been pestering him to go in his stead.

“This would an excellent opportunity to improve your presenting skills. And I hear Red’s been wanting to visit Sinnoh again. You two could make a vacation out of this!”

So Blue finally agrees, if only for Red’s sake. They touch down in Jubilife City and take a taxi to Twinleaf Town. Professor Oak had made arrangements for them to stay in a guest room with the festival’s chairperson, a woman named Johanna. She’d been one of Sinnoh top coordinators before she’d had her daughter.

The first few days are him and Red exploring the festival grounds. Red’s absolutely delighted, and Blue can only watch as the other man dashes back and forth between all the food stalls, eagerly trying out local snacks and feeding them to Pikachu and Eevee. It’s over when Red spots the festival games. There’s a Hit-the-Camerupt game, and a Goldeen Scoop booth, and Red all but begs Blue to play with him. Blue loses every single time, but it’s worth it when Red returns from the prizes stand with a giant stuffed Eevee and a huge grin on his face.

(Eevee loves the plush.)

-

Blue’s scheduled to give his talk on the second day of the festival. He’s shocked to see how many people turn up for a presentation on “The Interrelation of Pokémon and Evolution Stones”. When Eevee sees the packed auditorium, she whimpers in his arms, and for a horrifying second, Blue’s throat constricts.

A flash at the front of the room catches his eye. Red. The other man gives him a confident smile, the same one he uses to cheer for Blue during his gym battles, and all the memories of him practicing the same speech with Red a week ago come flooding back.

His fingers steady in Eevee’s fur, and the talk ends in roaring applause.

A young man comes up to him later, introducing himself as Lucas from Sandgem Town. It turns out he’s an aide for Sinnoh own evolution expert, Professor Rowan, and he and Blue end up discussing their research together, much to Eevee’s annoyance. She ends up ditching him for Red to soak up the rest of the festival’s evening atmosphere.

“By the way, you should enter the Twinleaf tournament,” Lucas says, towards the end of the night. “IT’s on the last day of the festival. You might get to battle some of my friends.”

-

Red’s delighted when Blue mentions the tournament to him that night. The main and final event of the Twinleaf Festival would be the battle challenge, where local trainers would compete in one-on-one battles for a trophy. Blue also explains that the winner would also get to fight a strong trainer to close the festival.

Johanna overhears them from the kitchen and says the opponent is usually a man named Palmer. He’s one of the Sinnoh Frontier brains, she explains, and from what Blue knows from Kanto’s own Battle Frontier, Palmer must’ve been strong indeed.

Blue leans back against the giant Eevee plush and runs his (Daisy’s) grooming brush through Eevee’s fur again. She purrs happily in his arms as Red bolts to the kitchen to ask about Sinnoh’s other strong trainers. His excitement is contagious, and Blue can’t help the fond grin forming on his face.

The last day of the festival is bright and sunny, and the tournament starts in the standard bracket form. Red and Blue go easy on the young trainers, and even when they lose, their energy can’t be dampened. All the foreign Sinnoh Pokémon make Red go giddy with excitement, and he always helps his opponents revive their Pokémon after their battle. Starly, Bidoof, Shinx, Buizel, Blue’s not sure who’s happier – Red, for being able to marvel at the Pokémon up close, or the trainers, for being able to show off their Pokémon.

Lucas materializes next to Blue after the first round. He must have been in the crowd of spectators, but before he can say anything, the children wave Lucas over. Blue watches on as Lucas introduces himself to Red, before turning back to the young trainers with a smile, no doubt explaining Sinnoh’s local Pokémon to them.

-

To his shock, Blue loses to a lanky blond named Barry in the semi-finals. He looks about the same age as Lucas, but while Lucas had been calm and mature, Barry’s a loud ball of energy. Despite his incessant chatter, Barry counters Blue’s attacks perfectly, parrying Drill Pecks with Whirlpools. His Empoleon’s almost as fast as Pidgeot, and when her Sky Attack and Empoleon’s Hydro Pump collide, it’s only Empoleon left standing.

“Come on, come on!” Barry yells, after they’ve shaken hands. “I’m going to fine you a million for going easy on me! Next time I see you, we’re gonna have an even better battle!”

It makes Blue laugh, despite himself. Once Pidgeot’s healed up, he finds Lucas in the crowd to wait for the final match.

Red, as expected, advances to the last round. Barry’s Empoleon is no match for Pikachu, even with its Torrent ability activating near the end, and it goes down with a direct Thunderbolt hit. Barry takes the defeat with a smile, and joins Blue and Lucas as they watch Johanna hand the giant trophy to Red.

“The last battle of the Twinleaf festival will be our tournament champion, Red, against Twinleaf Town’s best trainer!” Johanna grins proudly at the audience. “Please welcome the Sinnoh region’s own champion, Dawn!”

On the battlefield, Red looks around expectantly. Then, a girl steps up to the opposite end. The shade of her hair matches Johanna’s, and Blue’s eyes widen in realization.

“My daddy, Palmer, couldn’t come this year,” Barry’s saying in his left ear. “But if you think I was tough, wait until you see Dawn.”

“She and Barry came back for the festival today because her mom’s running it,” Lucas adds on his right side. “I can’t wait to see her battle one of Kanto’s champions.”

-

Dawn’s more graceful than intimidating, all wispy edges in contrast to Red’s bulk. But the moment she releases her Pokémon, Blue knows it’s going to be a tough fight, even for Red.

Pikachu’s opponent is a fire Pokémon – an Infernape, Lucas tells him. Dawn opens with a Mach Punch, though, and that’s when Infernape’s fighting type shines through.

Both Pokémon are amazingly strong. Dawn’s Infernape is so fast that even Pikachu’s having a hard time dodging its blows. Their Flamethrowers and Thunderbolts are evenly matched, and Pikachu can’t come in for an Iron Tail without risking a jab. The battle rages on for a good half hour, with neither side letting up. Even as the Pokémon tire out, every second is stunning.

He’s puzzled when Dawn calls out a Close Combat to counter Pikachu’s Quick Attack. It hits, and Pikachu tumbles back, obviously hurt. But Close Combat was a move that lowered the user’s defense. Red catches on immediately, and with a flick of his wrist, Pikachu jumps back up and charges at its opponent. Electricity crackles around its small body, and Dawn’s eyes widen as she recognizes the Volt Tackle.

“Infernape!” Her voice rings clear. “Jump, and do a spinning Flamethrower!”

Her Pokémon obeys, and the spinning Flamethrower attack wreathes its body in midair, creating a sphere of fire around Infernape. Blue’s never seen anything like it, and by Red’s expression, even he’s impressed. By then, Pikachu’s momentum is too much, and it leaps straight towards Infernape, into the barrier of flame.

Barry gasps. “She’s using a countershield!”

The Volt Tackle is futile. The fire knocks Pikachu back towards the ground, and before Red can call an attack, Dawn orders a Mach Punch. The force of Infernape’s spin travels along with it, absorbing the Flamethrower into the attack, and combined with the fall energy, Pikachu doesn’t stand a chance.

-

The audience bursts out in applause for the spectacular show. Dawn congratulates Red after the battle, and she heals up Pikachu, too. Even after Johanna’s officially closed the festival, locals swarm around Red to ask him questions.

Blue takes that as his cue to come in for backup. The sun’s low in the sky when they’re done answering everyone’s questions. Their last dinner of festival food is accompanied by the singing contest, and Barry’s voice screeches over the loudspeakers, a veritable serenade. Before he and Red head back to Johanna’s house, they say their goodbyes to Lucas, Dawn, and Barry.

They watch as Dawn and Barry fly away on their Togekiss and Staraptor, and Lucas and his Torterra amble off back to Sandgem Town.

-

Johanna’s waiting for them when they get back, no longer busy with festival preparations. They spend their final night in Sinnoh talking with her, and she tells them everything about her past Coordinating career and Dawn’s journey.

“That countershield Dawn used today was actually a Pokémon Contest move at first.” Johanna smiles at Red. “She took inspiration from them to cover up her Pokémon’s weak defense. I remember seeing her using it during her championship battle with Sinnoh’s former champion, Cynthia . . .”

By the time they’re all yawning yawning, Pikachu and Eevee are already fast asleep, curled up next to the giant stuffed Eevee. With a sleepy goodnight, Johanna retreats upstairs, and then it’s just Blue and Red and Red’s drool on his shoulder.

It takes four tries for him to wake Red up enough to get to the guest room.

-

Johanna has errands to run early the next morning, but she leaves out a delicious breakfast for them anyway. Blue quickly scribbles out a thank you letter to leave on the table as Red finishes packing everything.

“That should be everything,” Blue says, after triple-checking the suitcase. He rolls it outside for Red and smiles. “Ready to go?”

Red gives him a thumbs up, and Pikachu leaps onto his shoulder. Come to think of it, Blue was missing a familiar weight in his arms.

“Eevee!” He pokes his head back inside. “We’re leaving!”

No answer.

Sighing, Blue creeps into the house. “Eevee!” he calls again. “Where are you?”

The minute he spots her, he stops in his tracks.

“Red, do you think they’ll let us bring a giant stuffed Eevee onto the plane?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I used game!Dawn/Barry/Lucas here, I grew up with the anime, and I really wanted to incorporate that into this section. The Twinleaf Festival is taken from the anime, as well as the Countershield technique.
> 
> // anyway I warned you it was self indulgent xD


	4. thursday: alternate universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's a dancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fouetté turn is a type of spin in ballet.

The Saffron Dance Company rehearses in the heart of the city. They have a building there, with 60 floors, and Blue knows it like the back of his hand. He takes the subway there every morning and warms up in his favorite practice room. It has floor to ceiling windows, and from up here, he can watch the whole city waking up as he does his stretches.

He spends his days going to dance classes and attending rehearsals. Sometimes he goes for lunch with Leaf, one of his dancer friends. In the evening, he hops on the train to the performance hall for shows, and when they’re done, he takes it back to his apartment.

He’s been in Saffron for more than seven years now, but the city at night never fails to take his breath away. There isn’t anything quite like the outside air hitting after a long day of dancing. Blue always takes the long way to the subway station, cutting through a park to avoid the crowd of show goers. The walk from the hall to the far station is illuminated by neon lights that fade out as Blue nears the park. This station is much quieter, and sometimes, after a good show, Blue will take a break there, setting his bag down on a park bench and watching all the cars passing by.

-

It’s on one of those good nights when Blue hears the music. He sits up curiously, looking for the source. The faint sound of a piano bleeds out from the subway station, and he goes downstairs to get a better listen.

One of the other reasons Blue likes this station is that it has a public piano. Usually, there would be teens cranking out the same cheesy tunes on it, or overeager parents filming their kid’s new songs. Blue never has time to listen to them fully, since he’s always on his way to the performance hall when they’re playing, but it’s still a comfort to see so many people enjoying the piano’s weathered keys.

No one’s ever played the piano this late in the night, though. When Blue gets closer, he sees it’s a man playing. He has a worn red cap over his black hair, tugged down so Blue can’t see his face. The song he’s playing sounds simple, and it drowns out the low noise from outside. There’s no one else in the station, and Blue doesn’t want to surprise the pianist, so he stands a few meters away and listens.

It sounds amazing. It reminds Blue of bright beaches and lighthouses and sand. He had no idea such an old piano could sound like water. He closes his eyes and breathes along with the piece.

The arrival of the train breaks the moment, and reluctantly, Blue steps up to the front. He risks a glance back, and that’s when he catches the pianist’s eyes, a deep shade of red. Blue inhales sharply. The pianist’s gaze is electrifying, and even though he doesn’t stop playing, Blue swears his touch on the keys gets heavier.

The last Blue hears from him as the subway doors close in front of him is the pianist’s song speeding up into storm of scales and chords.

-

It’s a month later when the pianist appears again. Blue catches him at the end of a song, and once the last note stops ringing out, his feet carry him towards the piano on their own accord. The pianist looks up, expression still as intense as before.

“Uh, hey,” Blue says. “You’re really good.”

The pianist stares at him, and Blue tries to not let his gaze waver. He’s startlingly attractive, now that Blue can see his face up close.

The pianist raises his fingers to his mouth, and extends them towards Blue, as if he was blowing a kiss. Before Blue can react, he turns back to the piano and starts a new song.

Blue hazards a step towards him. From here, he can see the pianist’s fingers dancing across the keys. His arpeggios are flawless, his hands stretching to accommodate larger chords at the top. More than that, his body sways along with the piece as it crescendos and accelerandos, and settles as the melody quietens.

For a moment, the world stops spinning, as the piano’s tones echo around the empty subway station. Blue watches the man’s soft expression, lost in the sound of the music. There’s an itch in his skin, to set down his bag and dance along with him.

But the train arrives all too soon. Blue adjusts his bag and steps to the front, away from the piano. The song hasn’t ended when the train pulls up, but when Blue looks back, the pianist’s gaze is on him. Blue offers him a smile before boarding, and he swears his eyes widen before returning to the keys.

The song fades out as the subway doors close.

-

Blue starts running into the pianist more frequently after that. He chooses a different piece every time, all beautiful, all soothing. Blue lets his mind wander as he leans on top of the piano to watch him play. The pianist is intriguing, having not said a word to him at all. He’s not like the other public performers in the park, with guitar cases open for change. Blue has no idea what this man does for living, why he’s always in the subway at night, why he chooses to play here when he’s obviously trained.

The train always comes after a few minutes, so it’s not like Blue can strike up a conversation from him anyway. He didn’t seem like the type to own a phone, and Blue can’t be sure he even swings that way. When Blue shakes his head at Leaf’s suggestion of giving him a paper with his number on it nonetheless, he finds her pinning a ribbon on his bag after dinner.

“Gay rights,” she deadpans, as she steps back to admire the new rainbow-colored decoration.

-

It’s a warm summer night when the pianist plays a piece that even Blue knows. It’s a rendition of a classic song, one that Blue grew up with. He remembers it from his childhood, the countless times he’d danced to it in public and in private while growing up.

Blue can’t help himself. The subway is deserted again, and so he sets his bag next to the piano and dirty floor be damned, he leaves his shoes there too.

He loses himself in the movements, just like he’d seen the pianist do while playing before. The melody’s all too familiar, and the night air breezes through his loose tank top as he dances. The choreography comes as naturally as breathing, and as the pianist plays through the climax, Blue performs a round of fouetté turns.

The song ends, Blue still in his final pose, but the pianist doesn’t start another song right away. The moment of silence stretches on, and when Blue opens his eyes, the pianist is watching him oddly.

Blue’s cheeks heat up as he stands to retrieve his shoes. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “That was my own choreography.” It suddenly strikes him that he’d never performed his own version to anyone else.

The train whistle echoes around the corner. Blue picks up his bag and walks up to the front again, but then the pianist’s hand darts out and catches him on the arm. He makes a writing motion with his hands, and Blue blinks before fumbling in his bag for a paper and pen.

He spends the ride back to his apartment staring at the name and email scrawled on the paper.

So that was the pianist’s name. Red.

-

Blue drafts an email to Red, but it’s Leaf who has to press the send button as he watches through his fingers. Later that night, his heart thuds as he opens his inbox.

 _I’d love to go out for dinner_ , he types out in the reply. _But I have shows all this week. How about lunch instead?_

The next time Blue enters the subway station, Red beams at him. Without a hitch, he starts a new song. Blue’s eyes widen. He’s heard this song too many times before. It’s part of the show that he’s performing in. Red must have figured it out from their emails.

With a grin to match Red’ own, Blue kicks off his shoes again, already doing the movements by heart. The music echoes off the subway walls and filters out into the night air, and Blue dances to Red’s playing, and in that moment, everything is right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the songs I imagined red would play, if you were curious:
> 
> the first song red plays is debussy's arabesque, and when blue leaves, he does a mia and sebastian's theme -eqsue ending.
> 
> the next song blue hears is the ending of beethoven's moonlight sonata's first movement. the motion red does means thank you in sign language. then, he plays debussy's clair de lune.
> 
> the songs blue dances to are over the rainbow and tchaikovsky's swan lake (act 2, scene 14).
> 
> disclaimer: i'm not a dancer xD in hindsight, it is probably not good to spin on a subway floor, but Blue probably still has special footwear under his shoes if he's not barefooted (source: assorted youtube tutorials I found while researching).


	5. friday: game night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is just me losing my sanity :D anyway here's the kanto trio playing super smash bros brawl
> 
> thunder jolt: pikachu's (1) attack  
> thunder: pikachu's (down)+(1) attack

It’s late in the afternoon when Leaf bangs on his and Red’s apartment door.

“It’s locked!” Blue yells, not looking up from his desk.

Leaf lets herself in (she visits so often, she has her own key) and without so much as a greeting, she stomps up to his desk. “Game night,” she says. “Now.”

Blue saves his file and looks up at her. “What happened?”

It was a thing that the three of them did. Whenever any of them had a bad day, they’d cool off by playing video games together. Usually, that person was Leaf. She’d started working at one of the dingier restaurants in Viridian City to help pay for tuition, and from what she’s told them, it’s a miracle she can still keep her cool at her job.

Leaf runs a hand from her hair and sighs. She’d probably just gotten off work, with the way she’s still in her uniform. “Some guy was being a creep again. It’s whatever, I’ll order pizza. Hey, where’s Red?” She looks around. “Red!” she calls. “I’m ordering pizza, do you want pineapples?”

-

When Red hears about Leaf’s day, he opens his arms for a hug. Leaf’s booting up the game as Blue returns with the pizza, and Red’s already on the couch twirling the controller.

He sets the pizza on the coffee table. “Smash? Again?”

“I’m angry,” Leaf replies.

“Blue,” Red says. Blue already knows what he’s going to ask. “Can you get me juice?” He tacks on a sweet smile at the end.

Blue rolls his eyes. “Glass of apple juice coming up. Leaf, you want anything?”

“Male tears,” she deadpans.

Blue comes back with Red’s juice, water for Leaf, and his own can of soda. Leaf tosses him the controller and he squeezes himself in between her and Red on the couch.

“Uh uh,” she says, standing to sandwich herself between him and Red. “Red and I are teaming up. We can’t have you listening to our plans.”

Blue selects his character on the screen. “Really, Red? I feel betrayed.”

“You two played together last time,” Leaf says as she starts the game. “I’m stealing your boyfriend now.”

-

Leaf likes the long run – flat map, fifteen stocks, and no items save for the Smash ball. She usually chooses melee characters, and Red always chooses Pikachu. Blue and the computer player isn’t a bad match, and it’s a pretty even fight as far as Blue’s concerned.

By even, it’s him and Leaf constantly dueling, and Red’s Pikachu spamming thunder jolts at the computer player. Leaf gets increasingly riled up, spewing absolute filth as Blue jabs at her character, but Blue knows it’s all in good fun. This is her way of letting off steam, and she’d been a good punching bag for when Blue had his bad days too.

Blue jumps over her character to dodge an attack, and he hits Red’s Pikachu instead. He smiles innocently at Red as his Pikachu falls off the stage. Red glares at him, but his scrunched up face is more cute than intimidating.

Leaf rolls her shoulders back. “You’re not getting away with that, you know.” Then she knocks his character out.

If anyone asks, Red was distracting him.

-

Red is awful at Smash. They’ve been doing game nights for years now, and Red still doesn’t know how to double jump. Blue suspects he just likes annoying his opponents by spamming one attack over and over. This time, though, Red actually uses a new move - Pikachu’s thunder - catching Blue’s character in midair after being knocked back by one of Leaf’s attacks.

“I actually hate you,” Blue says.

“You love me,” Red says.

“Red, I thought we were dating,” Leaf says.

The computer player ends up taking the majority of Red’s Pikachu’s stocks, but Leaf defeats it quickly. Blue and Leaf both have about half their stocks left, while Red’s hanging on with two.

“Karma,” Blue says, as Leaf’s character flies off screen. She’s at four stocks now.

Leaf sets down her controller to crack her knuckles. “Red, switch spots with me,” she orders.

“What, is this part of your plan?” Blue takes the brief pause in Red’s focus to knock Pikachu off the stage again.

“What plan?” Red’s voice is low in his ear, and Blue’s fingers tense momentarily over the controller.

It takes all of his willpower to not turn in Red’s direction and glare at him. When Leaf’s character drops back on the map, he resumes his usual duels with her, all while being attacked by Pikachu’s annoying thunder jolts. The little damage he does take racks up quickly, though, and with a well-timed jab from Leaf, Blue's character goes flying.

“I wouldn’t be so confident if I were you,” Blue mutters. When he recovers, one hit at Pikachu finishes off the last of Red’s stocks, and then it’s just him and Leaf.

Red pouts at him.

“Absolutely rude,” Leaf says. “What did Red ever do to you?”

Blue huffs. He leaps back in to duel with Leaf and finish her off. “You guys aren't winning _that_ easily.”

With a raise of his eyebrows, Red picks up his controller again and starts mashing the buttons.

Blue’s jaw drops open at him. They’d discovered a while ago that if someone’s player got knocked out completely, they could steal a stock from a teammate, and come back to life by pressing a certain set of buttons. True to form, Red’s Pikachu drops back on stage with one stock, taking Leaf’s character’s down to three stocks.

“Jerk,” he says.

Red leans his full weight on Blue in reply, squishing him against the arm of the couch, as Leaf says, “Don’t talk to my boyfriend like that.”

-

When Red makes it clear Pikachu does not want to blast off again, Blue turns his attention on Leaf, and he brings her character down to two stocks with a smash attack near the edge of the stage. He takes his hands off the controller to stretch his wrists as she recovers.

Suddenly, Red’s Pikachu smacks into Blue’s character with some kind of tackle. There isn’t enough time for Blue to scramble for the controller before his character falls beyond the point of recovery. Pikachu’s momentum brings it along with him, however, and finally, it’s just Leaf left with two stocks and Blue left with three.

Blue thinks it’s over when Red sets his controller on the table. But then he leans against Blue again, and throws an arm around him.

“Get off.” Blue tries pushing against Red’s chest, but Red’s big and muscular, and in retaliation, he just wraps his other arm around Blue’s body. Red gives the best hugs, that’s a given, but there isn’t time for that when Blue’s so close to winning.

“This is unfair,” Blue grumbles, as he breathes in the comforting scent of Red’s hoodie.

“How?” says Leaf, as she kicks Blue’s character off the screen. They’re both at two stocks now.

Blue can barely see the screen with Red’s hair obscuring his line of sight. He has to catch himself before instinctively reaching to run his fingers through the dark strands. On the screen, Leaf’s character’s barely taken any damage. It’s hard to hit her with both of his arms squished to his sides, though.

The Smash ball finally appears on the map, and both he and Leaf race for it. He gets there first, and his character starts to glow.

“Red,” Leaf says warningly. “A little help, please?”

A devious grin spreads across Blue’s face. He chases Leaf around the map to get in range for his final Smash, and corners her at the edge of the map. He’s about to release his attack when Red kisses him.

Blue nearly drops his controller, and Leaf takes that split second to hit Blue – once, to kick the Smash ball out of his character, and twice, to take it for herself. When Blue wrenches himself free from Red, his character’s already down to one stock.

Red, for his part, looks extremely offended at Blue.

“How’d you like our teamwork?” Leaf asks, eyes still glued to the screen.

“Shut up,” Blue grumbles. As soon as his character reappears on the map, he lands three good hits on Leaf. His lips curl up in a smirk. “You were saying?”

“Not bad,” Red whispers in his ear. “You’re attractive when you’re all fired up like this.”

“Shut up,” Blue repeats, pointedly ignoring how Red’s voice goes straight to his lower body. He gets another direct hit in, and Leaf scowls.

“Blue, I swear –“

“Not so cocky now, are you?” Blue jumps to dodge one of her attacks and hits her on the downfall. Then, Red’s lips latch on to his exposed neck, and Blue’s breath stutters. Leaf stabs his character thrice before he can react.

Red litters kisses all around his throat and over his chin. It’s incredibly difficult to focus on Leaf’s attacks when Red’s teasing him like this. His fingers tense on the controller as Leaf keeps knocking him back. He’s so close to winning, but he also kind of wants to make out with Red, like, right now.

Leaf, for her part, doesn’t even look up. Blue’s attacks are slow, and she jumps around his character, mocking. Suddenly, Blue’s view of the screen gets blocked by Red’s face.

“Hey,” he says, grinning cheekily. If it was anyone else, Blue would have snapped at them, but Red’s smile makes him melt a little inside.

“Hi, idiot.” Blue tries to crane his neck to see over Red’s shoulder, but Red catches him looking, and pushes Blue even more into the couch. By now, he’s almost on top of him. On the screen, there’s a crash and Blue’s controller vibrates. Leaf must have killed him.

He takes the pause as his character recovers to stretch his fingers and kiss Red properly. At least it gives him some space to see the screen again. Pulling away is a tragedy, but Leaf’s character is barely hanging on to her second last stock anyway. Blue quickly makes her character go flying.

“Ugh!” Leaf scrambles off the couch to sit in front of the TV. “Let me win already!”

Blue laughs. “You don't have a hot guy squishing you, but you’re still losing?”

“Red, help me out here,” Leaf says, hitting Blue as he falls. “Don’t let him win.”

-

The last round is totally unfair. Blue’s attacking with one hand on the controller, the other he’s using to push Red’s face away. He actually hangs on for a decent amount of time, to Leaf’s annoyance. It’s not nice when he actually has to move, though. As soon as Blue’s hand darts back to the controller, Red’s in his face again, tilting his head towards him instead of the screen.

Blue sticks his tongue out at him. When he turns back to the screen, there’s another Smash ball. He manages to get to it just before Leaf does, even with Red trying to distract him. Blue’s immune now, all of Red’s tricks exhausted. Now all that’s left is to land this final attack on Leaf, and he'd win.

Or so he thinks, because at that exact moment, Red’s fingers slip under his shirt.

Blue misses the attack completely.

“Fine,” he growls, throwing his controller to the floor. “You know what? You win. I despise all of you.” Then Blue grabs the collar of Red’s hoodie with both hands and jerks it towards him.

“I knew you’d see the light,” Leaf deadpans as the game ends.

-

She doesn’t even bat an eye at them sucking face on the couch. “Thanks, I’m going to go raid your fridge now.”

The sounds of her rummaging through the kitchen echo in the apartment as Red traces patterns over Blue’s stomach. There’s the sound of glasses clinking and a can being opened. With a sigh, Blue breaks away from Red for a moment and pouts. “You know what? I hate you two.”

Red grins. “No, you don’t.” Then he dives back in for more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway it's 6am right now!
> 
> I tried to leave Leaf's and Blue's characters ambiguous - I think in my head I imagine Leaf would pick Marth, and Blue would pick, like, Zelda for some reason, but! if you guys have your own ideas let me know xD


End file.
